Azazel
|kanji = アザゼル |rōmaji = Azazeru |alias = Krampus Gremory (クラムパス グレモリー, Kuramupasu Guremorī) Mr. Gremory (ミスター グレモリー, Misutā Guremorī) The Dark Blacksmith (暗い鍛冶屋, Kurai Kajiya) Demon Monarch (魔王者, Maōja) |name = Azazel |race = Demon (Artificial) Human (Former) |gender = Male |age = Unknown (Presumably 400+) |hair = None White (Human form) |eyes = White Blue (Human form) |affiliation = Himself Gremory Arts |occupation = Scientist CEO of Gremory Arts |base of operations = Bosco |status = Alive |magic = Magia Erebea Trapezohedron Ea |weapons = Maken (魔剣, Demonic Sword) Black Blood (黒血, Kokketsu)}}Azazel (アザゼル, Azazeru lit. Scapegoat) is a Human who converted himself into a Demon, after decades of research, and achieving a longer lifespan. He has dedicated his entire life to studying Demons and gaining more knowledge, thriving to achieve his goals by any means neccesary. Azazel possesses an alternate identity, as the CEO of a clothing and furniture company known as "Gremory Arts" (グレモリー アーツ, Guremorī Ātsu) in the country of Stella, known under the name Krampus Gremory (クラムパス グレモリー, Kuramupasu Guremorī), a well known and well respected figure within Stella, typically addressed by others as simply Mr. Gremory (ミスター グレモリー, Misutā Guremorī). Azazel is also the creator of the Maken, hence his title as The Dark Blacksmith (暗い鍛冶屋, Kurai Kajiya). Due to his seemingly influential nature, and status as the creator of the Maken, he has also been referred to as Demon Monarch (魔王者, Maōja) by those who know of his existence. Appearance Azazel possesses a fairly muscular build, with a slender frame. His facial features are distinct in that he has completely white eyes, with no iris or pupils, and his jaws resembling a skull's, with fang-like teeth. Azazel possesses no visible hair on his body, not even on his head, and his entire skin is pitch black as a direct result of his demonification. He also possesses sharp claws on his fingers and toes. As for an attire, Azazel dons a white cloak that conceals his body for the most part, complete with a hood, and a collar that can hide the lower portion of his face. The front of the cloak can also be easily openned, like a labcoat. Under the cloak, he wears a pair of dark green pants, with no shirt nor shoes, exposing his chest. When donning his human appearance, and going by the identity of "Krampus Gremory", Azazel becomes a pale skinned young man of fairly handsome looks, possessing short, messy white hair with bangs, in addition to blue eyes with black pupils. He is always seen dressing in an all-black business suit, with some small shades of purple, and wearing a white, completely colorless tie. Personality Azazel is described as a heinous man turned demon, whose entire life is left a mystery. He is shown to be very casual when speaking to others, but clearly speaks to them in a mocking manner, belittling even his own subordinates without fear. This is especially true when taunting his strongest subordinate, Marx Dagonet, without even fearing as much as a retaliation from the latter. Azazel is evidently shown to have many connections, a prime example being using Eva Kiesler's influence in order to capture the Euryale Family for him, and later is hinted to even have a clutch on Midas Gold, a powerful Werewolf and pack leader, hinting that he is very decieving, as well as charismatic, in order to be capable of negotiations and gain what he wants, or perhaps even having a way to make force them to do work for him, whether they will it or not. Marx, someone who is called a madman, claims that Azazel is an unpredictable individual, his motives, pattern and everything about him being impossible to properly predict. As if he's always a few steps ahead of everyone, planning things ahead, and never allowing things to go haywire. He would use any means to achieve his goals, even ones that would be considered "out of character" for him, such as gaining alliances with others, or even helping in exchange for assistance. Azazel is, in the simplest way, confident in his ability to ensure victory, and works as hard in order to achieve said victory. With nothing holding back his actions, Azazel is free to do as he wishes. He has never been shown to be afraid, or even anger, taking everything at a seemingly laid back manner. This is further emphasized by how he is unfazed by the threats the likes of Amon gives him, merely taking them as a joke, and laughing at his attempts at threatening him. This shows Azazel to be fearless, showing not even the tiniest bit of hesitation in any action he proceeds with, and taking everything at a suitable pace. Azazel thrives for knowledge, and his ultimate goal is creating the strongest Demon, which he refers to as the "Ultimate Demon", willing to do whatever he can to achieve said goal. Even if it means using children as his guinea pigs, or forcing innocents to become nothing but lab rats, he does it all without a hint of regret. He believes himself to be of unmatched knowledge, thanks to the long years he had to accumulate all the knowledge from any source or research conducted. Marx notes that Azazel is very shrewd, and even untrustworthy. This is most likely true, as he shows no concern to others, only for himself and his research, willing to do anything to preserve either or both, as long as he will not "lose" at the end. Azazel is also quite arrogant at times, being overly confident that his plans will succeed, and even if they fail, he still stands by his word, that no true harm was done to his research, and it is impossible for him to fail. In battle, Azazel would taunt people, and even use verbal torture in order to be capable of gaining an upperhand, or making his foe unable to fight properly. He would lie, or exploit any weakness he can find. This also means he would sink as low as to use foul play in combat, or a simple game of wits, anything to gain him an advantage over his opponent. All while keeping a clam and confident demeanor to him. It can be said that Azazel has complete control over his emotions, not allowing himself to be shocked or surprised, or even feel fear or anger. This proves to be vital in his fighting style, as well as maintaining mastery over Black Blood. Equipment & Inventions Maken (魔剣, Demonic Sword): A "race" of artificial Demons created by Azazel, shortly after his creation of Black Blood, using his curse to mold the Maken and create them. The Maken are demonic weapons, fueled by instinct, with few exceptions, such as Gram being a prime example of such. Azazel claims that they are each a fallen demon who was reformed as a weapon, a tool for him to use to his leisure in his quest to create the Ultimate Demon. Black Blood (黒血, Kokketsu): What is essentially his greatest, and one of his most used creations, Black Blood is the end result of decades, or even century's worth of research on Demons. By using his Curse and knowledge, Azazel can create Black Blood, which he originally named "Demon Blood" '(魔血, ''Machi lit. Evil Influence Consanguinity), but began referring to it as Black Blood, due to taking a liking to the name. It serves as a source for many of his creations, including the Maken, and what he claims to be an essential element in creating his Ultimate Demon. He has previously tested them out two centuries prior, and soon managed to stabilize and make them even more effective, thus becoming one of his greatest inventions to date. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Azazel displays a surprising skill in close combat and martial arts, unfitting of his role as a "scientist". He claims to rarely go all out when fighting. At the start of a battle, Azazel is always standing still, never charging at his foe himself, allowing them to attack him first, utilizing his balance, speed and strength to gain an upperhand against his foe in a few short moments. His movement is fluid and flexible, allowing him to easily adapt to the situation, even when taken by surprise, counterattacking in whatever manner is accessible. When getting serious, Azazel notably takes a more brutal kind of fighting style, utilizing his natural speed and strength to utterly devastate his enemy. With his perception, he is capable of predicting his enemy's pattern when it is predictable, and he takes advantage of it, breaking his foe's body at any given oppurtunity, delivering harsh punishment with a simple and accurate strike to a vital area. His vast knowledge on the human body allows him to know where it hurts the most, thus getting the best results by knowing where to hit. This extends further, however, as Azazel also knows the accurate points to strike in order to cause numbness and even shock to his foe, with only a few simple motions, and without any effort. This "acupunture"-type fighting style is very minimal however, since Azazel doesn't indulge in it to great degrees, only having "enough skill" in it for it to be useful for him. Azazel uses an incredibly powerful and devastating martial arts, one which he refers to as simply "Power of Chaos" (威勢の乱麻, Isei no Ranma), a style which has two different methods of combat, both which incorporate "destructive power". The first involves simple motions, and usually lacks any physical contact with the target's body. It involves the usage of a powerful "force", a shockwave, shot through Azazel's limbs, which cause severe internal damage to the target. While the context is fairly simple, it proves to be incredibly deadly, as the usage of this "chaos" allows Azazel to cause far more destruction than what would be expected from him, rendering the inside of a human to be nothing but mashed meat with one well-placed attack, killing them instantly. It seems to mostly draw for extreme physical strength, as well as speed, in order to successfully execute the attacks. The second method is much more brutal and straightforward, involving contact being made. The sheer force and speed of his arm movement is enough to crush a human skull without the need to tighten his grip at all. In addition, the pressure gathered in the palm of his head can cause devastating results, causing heads to explode, easily tear limbs apart with minimal effort from his part. He displays the usage of this "destructive force" in more than simply his palms, as he can utilize it with his entire arms, legs, kicks, all possible thanks to Azazel's inhuman strength and speed, causing this unnatural power to emerge, destroying whatever he comes in contact with. *'Right Arm: Power Break' (右腕・力劈, Yūwan: Rīhyaku): *'Left Arm: Tearing Force' (左腕・破力, Sawan: Haryoku): *'Spiral Chaos' (渦状乱, Kajōran): *'Right Leg: Bone Dust' (右脚・骨塵, Yūkyaku: Kotsujin): *'Left Leg: Heaven Spear' (左脚・ 天槍, Sakyaku: Tensō): *'Spiral Chaos: Reverse' (渦状乱・逆, Kajōran Gyaku): Immense Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Immense Endurance & Durability: Magical Abilities Magia Erebea Magia Erebea (闇の魔法 (マギア・エレベア), Yami no Mahō; Literally "Dark Magic"): Trapezohedron Trapezohedron (トラペゾヘドロン, Torapezohedoron): Ea Ea (天地乖離す開闢乖離の剣 (エア), Ea, Abbreviation for "Enuma Elish" and Japanese for "Sword of Rupture and Creation that Split Heaven and Earth"): Other Skills Genius Intellect: Having lived for centuries, as well as his obsession with knowledge, viewing it far more valuable than anything else, Azazel has had more than enough time to improve his intelligence overtime. As a scientist, Azazel possesses extraodinary intellect, surpassing most living humans, being well versed in various subjects, such as biology, chemistry and so on. With the addition of his expertise in demonology, from the lore to the very biology of Demons, Azazel can combine them for frightening results. Being very observent, Azazel treats mistakes as simply things he needs to adjust to, and shouldn't hinder his overall plans. He performs daily studies and research, analyzing the results of each experiment, in order to improve on it, prefering to take things slowly and without rushing anything, in order to gain better results. *'Master Manipulator': *'Master Strategist & Tactican': *'Master Invetor & Scientist': *'Medical Knowledge': Black Blood The substance known as Black Blood (黒血, Kokketsu) is one of Azazel's many creations in his lifetime, and arguably his most used and known. According to Azazel, it is a "weapon fueled by emotion", as it reacts accordingly to the user's emotional state, be it a powerful emotion, or weak. Black Blood allows Azazel to manipulate his blood freely, being its creator, he specially modified it to suit his needs, and be much easier to wield, making him incredibly compatible with none of the drawbacks that come with it at the early stages. Thanks to his complete control over his emotions, Azazel can manipulate Black Blood with just as much mastery. His blood never goes wild or out of control, and is always in a "calm" state, not moving and being virtually non-existent during that period. His mastery over Black Blood allows him to draw it out instantly, and upon reflex even, defending him from surprise attacks, being driven by instinct as well. He can mold his own blood into weaponry, or extra appendages, that move at incredible speed, and can attack at impossible angles, due to possessing no bones to restrict them. Chaos Break Chaos Break (魔人化 (カオス・ブレイク),'' Kaosu Bureiku, lit. Demonization''): As the creator of both the Maken and Black Blood, Azazel is, of course, capable of accessing the ultimate form accessible to those who have mastered Black Blood, or have succumb to strong emotions. Chaos Break is a demonic transformation that heightens all of Azazel's power, which according to his words, go from "60% in his ordinary form" all the way up to "120% and then some". He can easily access this form whenever desired, and even succumbing to emotion, if possible, will have no effect on this form, or his transformation into it. However, due to mostly operating in the shadows while allowing others to do his dirty work for him, Azazel rarely resorts to this form, unless facing a truly powerful foe that requires an extra amount of effort to defeat. In this form, Azazel increases in height, becoming much more muscular in the process, as his body remains pitch black as always, but gains an additional "layer" above it, which further strengthens his physical might. His face gains a mask-like appearance, being a complete blank mask, with only two eyes holes and "eyebrows", his eyes also gain color, a black sclera and red iris, while also gaining two additional horns sprouting upwards, resembling ears, as well as two white, elongated horns potruding downwards, at the side of his face and neck. He also sprouts an additional pair of arms, potruding from his shoulders. These arms are incredibly muscular, even longer and larger than his original ones, and possess white spikes, one on each elbow, while his shoulders gain a shoulder pad-like appearances, with spikes potruding from them. Azazel's normal arms remain at their original location, only with the extra appendages sprouted. His toes all fuse to become only three, with a razor sharp claw on each toe, a spike on each ankle, and two additional spikes on each leg, below the waist. On his back, long, arrow-like "cloth" stretches outwards, reaching past his back. Finally, a long, reptillian tail grows from the middle of his back, which can seemingly stretch and possesses strength equal to his arms. *'Immeasurable Strength': The most clear boost Azazel recieces is his physical might. Azazel's strength becomes downright monstrous, said to be on par with the strength of Dragons by how a simple punch has enough air pressure to make an entire building crumble down. The power of his attacks becomes great enough to cause shockwaves with each strike, causing destruction to his surroundings, and even to any potential spectator. He claims to be capable of throwing mountains as if they were nothing, and destroy an entire city with just one punch, and while none of it has been confirmed, Azazel has indeed shown to possess strength beyond anything typically seen wielded by anyone, even Demons. *'Immense Speed & Reflexes': Another phenomenal boost Azazel recieves, and one he isn't shown utilizing often, is his speed. He is capable of striking at blinding speed, catching his foes off guard, and striking them before they can even react. It is especially amazing, because of the massive size of the extra appendages he gains, which appear to have non-existing weight, as he moves as if he was light as a feather, without any difficulty. Azazel's speed is unfitting of his muscular build, that it tricks the opponent to believing they still have the advantage in speed. The amount of speed in which he is capable of delivering consecutive blows to his foe is brutal, and unrelenting, crushing anything his fist comes in contact with, overwhelming his foe in the sheer number of attacks he can unleash in mere seconds. In turn, he is also capbale of leaving afterimages by moving fast enough, but these afterimages only work so far, as they require perfect timing to be used as a proper trick and vanish within seconds. *'Inhuman Durability & Endurance': Behemoth Vehemence Behemoth Vehemence (魔獣化 (ベヒーモス・ブエメンス) , Behīmosu Buemensu lit. Turn Into A Demon Beast): Chaotic Divinebreak Chaotic Divinebreak (開闢と終焉の魔人化・奮闘力解 (カオティック・ディヴァインブレーク), Kaotikku Divainburēiku lit. Demonization of the Beginning and the End: All-Out Power Released): Trivia *Azazel's appearance is based off of Sphinx from D.Y.N Freaks. *Azazel is a term traditionally understood to mean either as scapegoat or — in some traditions of Judaism, Christianity, and Islam — as the name for a fallen angel or demon. **Ironically, Azazel can also be another word for "Hell" in Hebrew. *As the creator of the Maken, who each represent one of the Seven Deadly Sins, some of Azazel's personality traits, and even his Curse, represent in some way or another, a sin. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Scientist Category:Non-Human